The Road to Redemption
by africayellowcat
Summary: Jack is kidnapped by a ruthless pirate, Elizabeth must find a way to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROAD TO REDEMPTION**

Jack Sparrow winced as felt the tip of the cutlass pierce the flesh around his ribcage. It was not the first time he had found himself on the wrong end of a sword and he was sure it would not be the last. But this was a new and rather frightening situation. The sword in question was being held by one Linus Silverwater, a name that could send a shiver down the spine of the hardiest pirate. Silverwater was known throughout the Caribbean as the blood thirstiest and most ruthless individual to ever sully the name pirate. Jack had heard horror stories about this man but this was the first time he had encountered him. If not for what he had heard Jack would have found him comical, the man was dressed like a French dandy. His clothing was a mass of ruffles and buckles complete with a powdered wig atop his head and a silk handkerchief dangling from his other hand. But his eyes, his eyes were terrifying.

Lizzie struggled in the grip of the stinking bosun of _The Redemption._ His stench was overpowering, a combination of sweat, rum, gunpowder and very, very old dirt. His filthy hand was clasped over Elizabeth's mouth and his other hand roamed at will. He ran his hand through her silky hair, down her velvety cheek and over her slight curves, clearly delighted at finding a woman on board _The Black Pearl._

Elizabeth held Jack's gaze, her fear for his life escalating her own terror. The man holding the sword pressed to his side followed Jack's line of sight and turned to Elizabeth. She gasped when she caught his eyes. It reminded her of when she was a child on the London docks just before sailing to Jamaica. She had been waiting to board the ship shivering in the cold foggy morning when she heard a commotion at the other end of the dock. Suddenly two uniformed constables burst into view out of the fog clutching a third man. The third man was dressed in ragged clothing, his hair and beard a wild tangle, when he turned suddenly and locked eyes with the small girl in front of him. Elizabeth had felt her breath catch in her throat, she knew she was gazing at pure evil. She now saw that same evil in the pale grey eyes of the man that had leapt aboard the _Pearl_ with the grace of a dancer.

'Well, well what do we have here?' he purred his voice silky, 'why Captain Sparrow you have been keeping a rather delicious secret haven't you?'

Elizabeth shivered at the blatant lust in the man's voice. Jack changed position drawing his attention back to him and away from Elizabeth.

'You don't want her,' Jack commented, 'been had by every man aboard the _Pearl_, probably crawling with disease.'

Elizabeth glared for a moment then realizing what Jack was doing she pressed herself backwards against the bosun. She almost laughed when he flinched away, it was quite comical this disgusting creature fearing he could catch something from her.

'Well I'll just have to take you then won't I?' Silverwater commented.

Elizabeth gasped dragging Silverwater's attention back to her. He nodded at two of his men who had been standing near the rail their guns trained on _The Pearl's _crew. They came forward and pulling Jack's arms behind him they clasped his wrists in shackles. Elizabeth had a flash of memory of the last time she had seen Jack in shackles. When she had sent him to his death with a kiss. In fact things were still somewhat tense between them after almost a year. Even though he had asked her to join his crew and she often felt his eyes on her. Silverwater approached her slowly in a strange mincing step he smiled when he was near her. Elizabeth forced herself not to gag at his nearness. His stench was worse than the bosun's, instead of just poor hygiene, she was smelling layer after layer of cologne, the sweet cloying scent made her eyes sting. He moved to brush a hand down her cheek then pulled his hand back remembering Jack's comment;

'Never mind my dear I am sure there are enough men left here to take your mind off Captain Sparrow.'

He turned and walked back to his men who were pulling a longboat up the side of the ship. Silverwater approached him again and pulled open Jack's coat smiling when he found what he was looking for. He pulled the ancient map from Jack's pocket, the map that led the way to the _Fountain of Youth._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROADTO REDEMPTION Ch.2**

Elizabeth sat in Jack's cabin going over chart after chart for some indication of where this _Fountain of Youth_ could be found. But there was nothing. She remembered the ancient chart they had used to find Jack at World's end. They had obtained that chart from Sao Feng, was it possible there was another copy?

She began pacing she could not just abandon Jack. Elizabeth knew without a doubt that once this man Silverwater had found what he was looking for he would kill Jack. This time there would be no coming back. Elizabeth felt a slow wave of nausea at the idea of never seeing Jack again. Her mind was filled with images of a gold flecked smile, kohl lined eyes that flashed with mischief, trinket bedecked dreadlocks and a presence and charm so uniquely Jack. Remembering Jack brought to mind the one kiss they had shared. The one kiss that had thrown all Elizabeth's ideas about passion out the window. She loved Will with all her heart but she could not deny the electricity between her and Jack any more than she could command herself to stop breathing. It was just a physical attraction wasn't it? It was a purely physiological response of chemicals produced by Jack's unique blend of pheromones. Elizabeth was sure that's all it was.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as that name came into mind again, _Will._ Of course! He was the only person she knew who had traversed the seas from one side to the other. His job of ferrying the dead prompted him to know every inch of the ocean floor. Surely if anyone knew where this _Fountain of Youth_ was located it would be Will. But how could she contact him, how does one contact the living dead?

0(0(0(0

Jack stood on the deck of the _Redemption, _Silverwater's ship. It was as unusual as the man himself. It looked like it had once been an Asian ship with its sleek graceful lines. Yet it had the mast and sail arrangement of a schooner. Jack watched the crew scurrying about preparing the ship to sail. He could imagine insubordination would not be a major problem aboard this ship. It would be a very brave or a very stupid man who would argue with a lunatic. He wondered how his own crew was faring he wondered how Elizabeth was faring. At that moment a cold hard metal cylinder pushed into his back forcing him to walk forward.

Below deck Jack was accosted by the familiar smells of salt, damp and rot that haunted all ships. But here the smell was unique, it was as if the very timbers of this ship had absorbed some of Silverwater's madness.

The hand shoving him pushed him toward the wide door at the end of the gangway, clearly the captain's cabin. The door was flung open and Jack stepped inside. His own cabin had been cluttered with charts, books and keepsakes he had collected from all over the world. This cabin was stark to say the least, for a man who dandified himself so much he lived in an almost Spartan environment. Jack shivered suddenly, the air in the cabin was icy despite the myriad of candles and lamps. He longed for the warmth and cosiness of his own cabin. A gust of cloying fragrance invaded the room and Jack knew Silverwater had arrived.

_The Redemption's_ captain moved to behind his desk in that strange mincing step and sat in the rather uncomfortable looking wooden chair. He sat in silence for a moment gazing at Jack clearly enjoying his discomfort. Finally he spoke;

'So finally I meet the legend,' he purred.

Jack could not help his usual cocky grin, 'You've heard of me then.'

Silverwater smiled showing discoloured teeth, 'I should imagine everyone in the Spanish main has heard of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. Particularly after your tangle with Davy Jones.'

Jack swallowed, memories of the locker still haunted his dreams.

'So I am wondering why this legend has had this chart in his possession for more than a year and has not managed to find the fountain of youth.'

He rose from his chair and began pacing around the cabin finally coming to a stop directly behind Jack. His breath of the back of Jack's neck made his shiver;

'Perhaps the legends are just that, I must admit you do not look very impressive.'

Before Jack could move Silverwater grabbed his compass from its usual place on his belt. He walked back around the desk holding the compass up.

'You have not found the fountain of youth in spite of being the owner of this rather unique device.'

Jack looked away uncomfortably. For more than a year there was only one direction the compass had pointed.

Silverwater smirked at seeing his expression, 'Perhaps it is something else you want most or should I say someone else. She is quite appetizing, where on earth did you find her?'

Jack remained silent, the less this creature knew about Elizabeth the better. Finally Silverwater rose again and sighed then called;

'Bosun!'

The man who had accompanied Jack to the cabin sauntered into the room.

'Take our guest down to the brig and make sure he is comfortable,'

The bosun grinned maliciously, Jack did not expect to be offered goose down pillows or a hot water bottle. Clearly something else awaited him. As he turned to follow the man from the cabin a single thought kept circling his mind;

_Jacky boy you are in a real pickle this time._

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ROAD TO REDEMPTION ..Ch. 3**

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ gazing at the full moon. The ship rocked gently, the only sound the lapping of waves against the hull and an occasional flutter of a sail. She felt like she spent most nights in this position. Most of the time was spent worrying over how to help Jack. Elizabeth still burned with guilt over the kiss that sent him to his grave. She could not forgive herself for this single act even though at the time it had seemed the only option. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought about the scents of the sea and rum, the taste of spice and salt. She still wondered which of them had been taken advantage of, Jack lost his life, Elizabeth lost part of her soul.

Shaking her head she tried to drag her attention back to the present. She needed to find Will. Elizabeth closed her eyes and focused on her husband, his warm brown eyes, handsome face and loving smile filled her mind. A sound broke into her thoughts Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped. The _Flying Dutchman _had just breached the surface. It still consisted of an iron grey hull, caked with barnacles, shredded sails and the open jaws of the ship's bow. It was a terrifying sight from any perspective Elizabeth could make out the shapes of men moving across the deck. The change of captain allowed these men to go back to a human form. At the helm standing proudly was Will, his face a wide smile.

Elizabeth clutched the rail as she watched the _Dutchman's _efficient crew using grappling hooks to pull alongside the _Pearl._ When the two ships came together Will leapt over the rail onto the _Pearl's _deck. Elizabeth felt her heart soar as she ran into her husband's embrace.

'Elizabeth my love, I'm so happy to see you but why are you on the _Pearl_?'

Elizabeth pulled back from Will realizing she had tears pouring down her face. Whether these were joy at seeing her husband or relief that she may now have the means to find Jack she did not know. Wiping her hands quickly across her eyes she stepped back from Will's embrace;

'Will I don't have time to tell you all that, I need help,' she paused, 'Jack is in trouble.'

Will stared at her silently for a moment then murmured, 'Really?'

Elizabeth began to pace trying to put her thoughts in order, 'Will he was taken prisoner by a man named Linus Silverwater, do you know him?'

Will raised his eyebrows, 'I know him in fact you could say he keeps me pretty busy.'

Elizabeth finally noticed the cold expression on his face, 'Will you will help me won't you?'

Surprisingly Will laughed, 'Jack Sparrow has cheated death more times than one man should be allowed to, why are you so worried about him?'

Elizabeth felt herself colour slightly, she had not thought about why she was so determined to save Jack only that she needed to.

He sighed and moved away from her, 'Elizabeth I can't say I am that interested in rescuing Jack Sparrow.'

Elizabeth stared in shock she really had not expected this response,

'But Will, why?'

'You really need to ask me that, you really need to ask why I am reluctant to save the man who committed me to a living purgatory'

Elizabeth gasped she had never really thought that Jack stabbing the heart could have been seen this way by Will;

'Will he saved you for me.'

Will smiled thinly; 'Exactly.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means he saw his opportunity to have me out of the way and a free run at you and he grabbed it.'

Before she could stop herself, Elizabeth's hand shot out and impacted against Will's cheek. The implication that Jack had acted purely from selfishness rankled her. She knew Jack had his faults but at heart he was a good man. A red mark appeared quickly on Will's pale face;

'Elizabeth I can't help you and won't help you. I will not save the man who stole my wife's heart.'

Her jaw dropped open; 'What are you talking about?'

He approached her and gently brushed the back of one hand down her cheek, 'Elizabeth you love him.'

Turning away he walked back to the rail, grabbing the rope to swing back to the _Dutchman _he hesitated;

'I'm sorry Elizabeth'

0(0(0(0

Jack was slumped against the wall in the fetid brig of the _Redemption. _There was not a single part of his body that did not throb sickeningly. One hand clutched his side, he was sure at least one rib was fractured. The working over the bosun had given him paled the whipping he had received at the hand of Cutler Beckett. His lower lip was caked with blood where he had bitten through it trying not to cry out and his eyes only opened a slit, his vision strangely red tinged. A familiar sickening smell approached, Jack was surprised he could smell anything through his newly misshapen nose. Linus Silverwater approached the cell bars, a malicious grin across his features, a perfumed handkerchief regularly touching his nose.

'Well Captain Sparrow, I do hope you are enjoying our hospitality.'

Jack tried to smile at this ridiculous suggestion but could not. Silverwater lifted the compass and showed it to Jack;

'I came to see if your magical compass is still pointing to your blond temptress.'

Jack could not respond, Silverwater continued;

'Perhaps if I go back and fetch the young lady, the compass might change direction if she was no longer a distraction.'

Jack felt a wave of horror pass through him, he knew exactly what Silverwater was suggesting. The ship's captain snapped the compass closed and placed it back in his coat pocket;

'If I may suggest so Captain Sparrow, perhaps what you should want more than anything is to come out of this alive, that is you and your young lady.'

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ROAD TO REDEMPTION Ch. 4**

_The Black Pearl_ coasted silently into Shipwreck Cove two days later. Night had just fallen and the lights around the cove had begun to twinkle. Elizabeth waited until the ship glided to a stop against the dock and softly jumped down swallowing her nerves. The last time she had been here had been for the fateful meeting when she was named King and ordered the brethren to go to war. That seemed so long ago, back then she had been confident to the point of arrogant. That was before her husband had turned his back on her. That was before she had spent the last five days haunted by images of Jack being thrown overboard dead. She had lost count of how many times she had woken trembling in a cold sweat her eyes wide in the last few days.

Now she could not help crossing her fingers behind her back. This was her last hope, her last possibility of getting help to rescue Jack before it was too late. The door to the brethren court creaked open under her hand and the scents of rum and cigar smoke wafted out to greet her. Memories of shouting voices arguing lingered in the air. Yet now the room was heavy with silence. Elizabeth cleared her throat the sound echoing around the huge cavernous room. She could only hope he had answered her message and come at her request. Silently a shadowy figure stepped forward and Elizabeth gasped, struck yet again by the resemblance to Jack. Captain Teague Sparrow stood before her, a familiar lop sided grin on his face.

'Captain Sparrow,' she began hesitantly, 'I need your help.'

He smiled at her nerves, gesturing to a chair trying to set her at ease, 'Call me Teague, Jack has spoken of you often.'

Elizabeth coloured slightly wondering what he had told his father. Moving forward she sat in the chair indicated.

'What can I do to help you?' he asked clearly not wanting to waste time.

'Jack has been taken prisoner I need help to rescue him.'

Teague smiled, 'My son has an uncanny ability of crossing the wrong people, who has he upset this time?'

'Linus Silverwater' Elizabeth replied her voice shaking slightly.

Teague's eyebrows rose, clearly he had heard the name before.

'It would seem Jack can still surprise me, he has certainly outdone himself this time.'

'So you will help me?' Elizabeth asked her eyes shining with hope.

'Not so fast, what does Captain Silverwater want with Jack?'

'I think he wants to find the _Fountain of Youth_'

Teague's mouth fell open slightly, 'What would Jack know about that?'

Elizabeth wondered how much Jack had told his father about his time in the locker and how he ended up there.

'Jack stole the chart from Barbossa.'

Teague smiled, 'He does get himself into some complicated situations, Linus Silverwater is an extremely dangerous man.'

'So you see why I am so worried about him?'

Jack's father stared at her silently for a few moments, clearly trying to gauge what Elizabeth was not saying.

'You care a great deal about my son, don't you?' he said finally.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes feeling warmth fill her cheeks knowing she could not deceive the man whose blood ran in Jack's veins.

'I'm in love with him,' she replied her voice slightly hoarse with emotion she knew she could not longer deny what was truly in her heart.

'I see' was Teague's only reply. He slowly rose and began walking around the room.

'Without Jack's compass it will be very difficult to track them down, there are very few who know the location of the mysterious _Fountain of Youth_.'

Elizabeth sighed in frustration she knew every moment that passed Jack moved further away from her and into greater peril. Teague gazed at her for a moment clearly reading her thoughts,

'Fortunately I am one of those few' he said finally a smile breaking out on his face.

Before she could stop herself Elizabeth jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the startled Teague Sparrow's neck. He laughed and spun her around.

'Don't worry my dear, I am sure we will be in time to save Jack.'

Elizabeth nodded unable to speak due to the lump in her throat, she could feel tears of gratitude sliding down her face.

'Thank you Teague.'

She murmured softly for a moment wishing this man was her father in law. If he was then Jack would be her husband, her cheeks coloured at the thought of being Jack's wife.

0(0(0(0

Jack lay on his back on the thin pallet that served as his bed. He had slowly become accustomed to the noisome stink that filled the brig. He had already performed the painful task of wrenching his nose back into position. It was not the first time his nose had been broken. His injuries were slowly healing, what was hurting more was his heart and his mind. He was going crazy being locked in this rat hole. For a man who had spent his life used to the freedom of the sea being locked in a cage was torture. What was torturing him more was the threat Silverwater had made against Elizabeth. Although he would sell his soul to see his charming murderess again, he silently prayed she had sailed the _Pearl _as far away from here as possible. Jack could feel a slow trickle of tears sliding down his face. He had not wept since his infancy he could not remember ever feeling this much emotional pain before. It was this realization the brought home to him just how much he loved Elizabeth. '_Lizzie…' _he murmured softly, _'be safe my love..'_

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ROAD TO REDEMPTION Ch.5**

_The Black Pearl_ glided silently through the night, its bow cutting through the fog. They had been sailing for four days and Elizabeth grew more anxious with each passing day. She had started sleeping in Jack's cabin, the only way she was able to fall asleep was to have his scent close to her. She lost count of how many hours she spent with her face pressed into his pillow, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

Teague Sparrow had taken over the command of the _Pearl_ with an ease and a confidence that showed years of practice. Elizabeth often wondered what had caused the tension in his relationship with his son. Teague was not forthcoming and Elizabeth did not press the issue. He was also not forthcoming about their heading. Elizabeth could understand the secrecy necessary to protect the location of the _Fountain of Youth_. She could not help feeling frustrated and helpless though that all she could do was to wait and hope they were in time to save Jack.

0)0)0)0

The crew of _The Redemption_ were lined up on the deck, many sniggering, enjoying the scene before them. Captain Jack Sparrow was on his knees his hands bound behind his back. His head hung down, a visible steady stream of blood dripping from his nose and split lip. Linus Silverwater stood smugly in front of him. It had been his practice for many years to allow prisoners to heal and then repeat beatings over a period of days and weeks. This method usually successfully broke the spirit of most men. But Jack Sparrow was creating a puzzle. Despite their treatment of him, he remained curiously tight-lipped about the golden haired young woman who travelled with him. His compass had begun to behave quite peculiarly, changing direction frequently and spinning seemingly without direction. Linus Silverwater was rather baffled at how to proceed. Perhaps he should just execute the illustrious Jack Sparrow and have done with it.

0(0(0(0

Elizabeth sat in Jack's cabin, picking at the meal Ragetti had put before her. Her appetite was almost non-existent and food had lost its allure for her. She sighed and pushed the tray away just as she heard a familiar rap at the door;

'Come in Mr. Gibbs' she called.

A familiar silver mutton-chopped face peaked in and smiled;

'Miss Elizabeth, Captain Teague sent me to fetch you and tell you the _Redemption _has been spotted.'

Elizabeth gasped and dashed out the door squeezing past the startled first mate.

0(0(0(0

The atmosphere on the deck of _The Redemption_ was electric as the crew murmured amongst themselves. Jack Sparrow watched listlessly as a frightening familiar item was dragged in front of him. He had seen the square wooden frame with a half moon shaped dip in the centre once before on the _Dutchman_ before Will had taken over as Captain. A hinged locking device rested on top of the frame. Jack shuddered as he noticed old, dry blood stains splashed across the frame. His arms were suddenly grabbed and he was dragged forward then pushed to his knees. The sniggering bosun unlocked the hinged cover then unceremoniously shoved Jack's head down so that his neck rested in the half moon dip. Jack felt the pressure of the cover on the back of his neck moments later and heard the lock click back into place. At least it will be quick he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to visualize Elizabeth's face. Suddenly a flurry of sound caused his eyes to snap open, the sound of gunfire and the ring of steel indicated a battle had begun. He could make out feet running behind him and thought he heard a familiar voice. The lock flew open on the frame and a hand pulled his head free. He leaned back and gazed into familiar honey coloured eyes wide with fear. His mouth shaped the word that had haunted his dreams, _'Elizabeth…..'_

Elizabeth's hand brushed down his cheek before swinging back into the heat of battle. Jack glanced over and saw the _Pearl_ tied to the _Redemption. _His loyal crew members had surged over the side of the ship and were locked in fierce combat with Silverwater's men. Jack noticed a discarded sword near him and wriggled over on his elbows until his bound wrists rested on the blade. A quick movement severed the ropes and he was free. He gazed around quickly trying to locate Silverwater. His eyes widened as he saw his captor locked in a sword fight with none other than his father. Jack felt a hand on the back of his neck and spun around to see the piggy little eyes of the ship's bosun. Very few could best him with a sword and the filthy bosun's eyes widened as Jack's sword plunged into his chest. The man fell to the deck with the quivering blade still implanted. A sudden cheer rang out and he saw Silverwater fall, his father's blade buried in his heart. The few surviving member's of the _Redemption's_ crew had thrown down their weapons at the sight of their fallen captain and surrendered with barely a murmur.

'Jack,' a voiced cried out, he turned and saw Elizabeth running toward him.

Without realizing he was doing it he opened his arms then stumbled slightly as Elizabeth slammed into his body. Her arms locked around his neck and she covered his face with kisses. Jack smiled as he felt her tears brush against his cheeks. He pulled back slightly his relief at his bonny lass's presence creating a lump in his throat. It was still a little surreal that one moment he had been facing his imminent demise, the next he was clasped in the embrace of his darling Lizzie. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and saw her love shining out at him. It was that moment he realized he had been searching for this since his return from the locker. His memories of the kiss they had shared had haunted his dreams for months. She loved him! Throwing back his head he laughed suddenly then spun her around in an exuberant hug.

'Jack,' she giggled, feeling free at last. Elizabeth knew where her heart belonged she never wanted to be parted from Jack again. Gazing into his beautiful obsidian eyes she made a silent vow that she would love him until she died.

Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face gently. Slowly he lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt her lips tremble in response. Smiling slightly he closed his mouth over hers finally expressing the love and passion he had held for this girl since pulling her from the sea what felt like a lifetime ago. The road to redemption had brought both of them to a joining that was forged in adversity and cemented in love.

**THE END.**


End file.
